Words
by Paradoxxia
Summary: Will's about to burst with the terrible words he can't say to Allan, like wish it were different, and alone without you. But maybe Allan doesn't need words, because the next second, he's kissing him. WillAllan.


AN: Robin Hood is not mineeeeeeee. Shocking, eh? Also, Will/Allan are tied for the cutest pairing ever! Aww.  
Warnings: More slashy and slightly more graphic than I usually write, but not too bad. Machosism. Angsty bit at start. Um. I think that's it. And it's a gay relationship, if that could actually ever offend someone.

* * *

Words.  
Words. Words. Words.  
They pour out of his mouth, trickling over his lips like water, disjointed, no meaning. He can't see why he needs them, because they mean nothing, how can they? They're just letters and sounds, and they're choking him with what he's trying to hold back.  
_Secret, lie, traitor, promise, broken, hurt, pain, wish, different.  
_He hides there in the shadows, and can't stop the flow.  
_Truth, honest, good, evil, fight, against, together, right, wrong.  
_He can't be doing with words.  
He loves _wood_, solid and simple. Words are deceiving and ugly and can be built to great heights and torn away. Words can be used to be a brilliant liar, to talk your way into and out of things, to betray your friends for a few pretty coins. Slick, slimy words that slither around and have no real meaning, said to reassure whilst actually chipping away at his foundation to life. Words like; _I'll never betray you, _and_ I hope this friendship lasts forever, _and the whisper that used to echo across his lips of _Will..._  
_Allan. Allan. Allan. Allan.  
_It's a word, _the_ word, the only word, Allan, Allan, Allan.  
Allan the traitor, Allan the liar, Allan the pain and wrong and twisted and different.  
God, he wishes it were different.  
_Hate, barrier, impossible, maybe, choices, anything.  
_He's using his hands to hold back the words he wants to shout, be he can't manage it, he needs silence and hiding, but everything is about to burst out at once.  
Allan is _there_, so there, taking up the air and space and _existing_, seeped in lies and betrayal and beauty and Will's very own essence, given away far too eadily when he handed over his heart and forgot to mention it to Allan.  
Will is muffling the words, choking them back, forcing them over his tongue and swallowing them down again. _Allan_, he wants to shout. _You traitor, you liar. I hate you. I wish you never existed. I hope you're happy. How could you? Why would you? Was it worth it? Shiny coins? I hate you. I hate you. I wish we were friends. I wish it were different. I wish we were lovers. I want you. I hate you.  
_He draws into the shadows, hiding in hood, the invisible words that may have slipped out reaching over to Allan. They brush against his ear, and he turns to see Will.  
_Everything.  
_Will knows Allan has seen him and recognised him, and he doesn't know exactly what he said. He won't look Allan in the eyes, stays skulking in shadows, not even thinking that he should be leaving.  
The next second, Allan's hand is on his arm, pulling him into the deserted ally, and Will can't even think to get away. Allan's arm is holding him, guiding him, taking him away and hiding him, saving him and even condemming him. _Words_, he thinks bitterly.  
"What are you doing?" Allan hisses at him, shoving him against the wall.  
Will stares back, eyes wide, lips closed tightly; worried of words that still might escape.  
Allan shoves him again, and he can feel the stone against his back. He shudders and begins to sweat.  
"Go on! What are you _doing?_"  
Will's mouth is firmly closed, refusing to use the words that Allan may have once spoken, refusing to form his lips and taste them on his tongue as Allan has once done. His whole being is about to burst with words unspoken and Allan so close and there's just a little pain that makes him just a lot aroused.  
Allan's blue eyes pierce through him, disbelieving at his silence.  
_Allan. Allan. Allan.  
_Will's breathing is getting heavier and quicker.  
"Will?" Alan asks, his voice seeming far away. His voice is smooth and harsh at the same time, carassing over Will's skin like smoke, drawing him in and drowning him from the simple action of four letters from Allan's mouth.  
Will opens his mouth and stays silent, ears ringing with Allan's voice saying his name, head ringing with ideas too terrible to name. He wishes they could hold each other, he wishes he could hit Allan, he wishes he could watch him cry and then kiss away the tears. He can't, they can't, but _oh…  
_He closes his mouth and swallows. He can't say. He can't do. He is trapped.  
Allan shakes his head. "Fine," he says coolly.  
He turns to walk away, and Will grabs him and pulls him back. They're closer now, Will pulling Allan right into him, noses separated by only inches. He's still panting, lungs needing air because he's so breathless from Allan.  
Maybe Allan doesn't need words, because the next second, he's kissing him.  
He tastes of a sharp tang of wine, and something bitter. His tongue is sliding over Will's lips, and his hands are pinning Will's arms to the wall. Will opens his mouth, desperate to feel Allan's lying tongue against his own, and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut.  
The kiss becomes more heated, more frantic, as the two forget why this shouldn't be happening. All they know is that it _is,_ and that this is _all_ there is.  
_Lust. Kiss. Passion. Heat. Lips.  
_Words flick through Will's mind, and he can only settle on one.  
_Yes.  
_It's right, it should be, it's everything at once.  
This was wrong.  
_Yes.  
_This was insane.  
_Yes.  
_This was dangerous.  
_Yes.  
_He needed this.  
_Yes.  
_Allan needed this.  
_Yes.  
_It was meant to happen.  
_Yes.  
_And then it escaped his lips, and he found himself muttering in Allan's mouth.  
_Yes, yes, yes.  
_Allan only pushed him against the wall more forcefully, bodies together, tongues assaulting each other, muffling the words that Will is terrified of saying and the words they are both scared might just explode into the kiss.

_I Love You._

-------------------------

AN; they are cute! Reviews would be hugely appreciated. And no, I don't think I'l be adding another part. I like it finishing like this.


End file.
